It happend because of a haircut
by Lady Katreina
Summary: Kagome works at a high tech salon.Inuyasha's brother's getting married,and he's got some damands for the hanyou that include a certain salon. rateing jic!
1. Devalt Chahpter

**Disclamer: (goes into effect for all chapters as of your reading it -) Inuyasha and all of the characters from it are not mine, anyone else I made is BENDING TO MY WILL BECAUSE I MADE THEM _(btw, there probably won't be alot...)_**

Sure I know it sounds bad that Sesshomaru is getting married to Rin but bear with me, she's decidedly definatly OLDER than the age in the Anime!  
(PS)Post Script, Pre Story- jic is'just in case'... you never know what my whim will throw in there! :serious nod:

* * *

Sesshomaru wanted him to get a _haircut_!'Sessy' must be crazy, head-over heals in love with the girl, but who was he to have a say in who he chose, besides his _brother!_

Inuyasha was walking down the street, like always getting stares and whispers, but he got over it at a young age. Well... actually he was still terrified of them, he just learned to hide it. At a young age Inuyasha always wanted to be accepted for what he was, but most every one would look at his silver-white hair and fangs and claws and run or point. Only his father, brother and mother would look at him like he was normal, and it was because they were family and all but his mom were youki.

He walked into 'Fur and Claws', because "I couldn't find anything else very promising in the phone book, and it seemed like a cool name for a salon... as far as they can get cool..." at least that's what he kept telling himself. Inuyasha looked at his surroundings, it held a few people, and a counter. He headed for the counter, the few people were flinging books in front of their faces, seemingly 'intent' on their reading, of course when one has-"Hey!" called Inuyasha to an individual who stood out because- "It's amazing that you can read the book upside-down." The person horrified, looked, actually looked at his book, and scurried to the restrooms. Chuckling, Inuyasha continued on to the counter and rang the bell.

"Yes?" Inuyasha nearly jumped out of his skin when a clearly feminine voice spoke behind him, "May I help you?" Turning, he saw an woman, about his age, staring at him coldly through outdated horn-rimmed glasses.

"She looks intimidating..."Inuyasha thought better than to voice that opinion, since she looked like she knew perfectly well that she did, "Yes, I'm Inuyasha. I'm here to get a haircut."

She briskly walked over to the other side of the counter and checked out a log book. Dragging her perfect nail along the paper, Inuyasha twitched. "Ah, yes here you are! Lets get you a beautician!" Offering a warm smile that didn't go to her eyes, the lady led him to a door that he hadn't noticed before.

She opened the door and waited for him to pass though. He couldn't see the other side, it was like mercury cascading and swirling on the threshold.

He could smell ozone, "Ladies first." he said gesturing to the door.

"Why thank you!" She said sarcastically. Walking though the silver after her, he noted that it felt like passing though water. He almost choked on what he saw next.

* * *

whistles yes I know horrible but it's still the exposition, you can not blame me...  
Oh that! Yes I know I have to update my other stories and-  
I FEEL LOVED!! B/C SO MANY PEOPLE HAVE REVIEWED 'KAGOME'S KNOWN ADMIRIOR' Pshaw, so what if it's _only _53, it sure is alot for me! Please Review tell me what you think, enthusiastic reviews are rewarded... though i have yet to decide what... Hmm... OH well, send me one and I'll find something to reward you with (an no it's not money) 


	2. Chahpter VON!

Disclamier: I hay o day ot nay own hay uyasha Inay, o say on't day ound hay e may out bay im hay.(2nd most fluent-Pig-Latin)

Disclamier: Abbi Dabbo nabbot obbwn Ibbnabbuyabbashabba, sabbo dabbont habbound mabbe abbbout hibbim.(I really suck but still can understand it if they talk slowly-Ubby-Dubby)

Disclamier: I do not own Inuyasha, so don't hound me about him. (Most fluent-English)

* * *

It wasn't just a salon, or a barber or... what ever else they wanted to call it. It was paradise! He could hear birds, see trees, smell flowers with an underlying scent of- he searched his memory bank- nail polish?

He hadn't noticed he'd stopped, but the person leading him did. "Mr. Inuyasha, will you _please_ hurry up?"

He mock saluted, "Yes, ma'am."

Glaring at him, she gave a minute nod, acknowledging the fact that he was an idiot, and she knew it.

He followed the stoic figure, looking down as he dodged certain plants he thought poisonous, and once stepping on her robe, that he hadn't noticed before, looking up he noticed the robe was in her arms, and she was holding it out impatiently.

He gawffed. _Yeah, right!_ He voiced his opinion, only much more- rude. "No frickin' way."

"Yes, frickin', uh, huh!" Inuyasha was startled, a girl, -looking _much_ like the one sending icicles in his way- popped out of nowhere, she was wearing a lopsided grin and had much rounder-or softer, _depended on the person describing these '_features' Inuyasha guessed- but she looked... very cute, Inuyasha decided with -much- regret.

_She must be mugged all the time, but I have _no_ idea why she would have that stupid grin on her face is she did..._ Inuyasha was puzzled, so he opened his mouth and-

"Inuyasha," the girl said accusingly. Inuyasha was stunned, he felt immediately... _sorry!_ "You need to have the robe on to get a haircut. You know-" she droned on- _No_, Inuyasha told himself_, not drone but a wonderful- what is the word... beautiful? No, but her voice was very enchanting... Helpful... now I'm just making words up... She has a very pretty voice, I'll leave it at that._

"So Inuyasha, do you want to use the Forest Rain room or Ocean Breeze?" Inuyasha looked around him, _So she'd enchanted him into a room,_ it smelled of ocean, and he could _see_ the ocean!

"This is a room," she giggled and he looked at her incredulously.

"No," she said sarcastically, though not as cold as her counter part had done, "it's a portal to another dimension." He would have believed her- Heck- he did believer her! He'd just seen a fish(?) jump out of the water, about a few clicks out on his left. Looking back at the beach, he saw funny shells and wonderfully twisted and curving trees, _so she's magicked her counterpart away, too._

"Well, I'll be your stylist today, and my name is Kagome." Deciding to zero in on her was a bad idea, she reminded him of- happiness? Love? Devotion? Whatever it was it hurt. So he turned to look at the sea.

"Here is good." He decided. She smiled brightly and told him to wait for a minute on the chair behind him. He turned to look at it. It looked so, out of place, so... modernized he'd actually just considered throwing it into the ocean!

Sitting on it, instead of chucking it, wasn't as satisfying but at least he wouldn't have to pay for it. Whoopty-do, big plus...

Now this Kagome character, he'd have to deal with her until he left. A stab of pain left him gasping, he didn't want to leave. Shooting up he berated himself, _of _course_ he wanted to go. _Sitting down he regarded his physical reactions, because he knew -from constant telling from his brother- that he had nothing for brains.

Inuyasha knew his body's actions and reactions, down to the last nerve ending- thanks to physical training from some old person with really weirded out eyes a couple years back- and that funky cow with the painted eye- he remembered that the old man -as he told Inuyasha- that he'd been a famous fire blower in his youth. _Like that wasn't a hundred ages ago._

"Alright Inuyasha I'm back! Um is it okay if I keep my friend in here?"

"Sure-" Inuyasha stopped mid-conversation to look at the 'friend.'

"Friend?" Inuyasha gulped, he knew he couldn't resist Kagome now.

"Yeah, isn't he cute?"

* * *

**Squeal! Yay! Reviewers!- Its goin' fast but that means I can get to good parts faster (I'm a sucker for romance)**

**6 in all- which kinda takes a load off _my_ fingers**

**and sorry if you hate me, every one comes to hate me some time or another big 100 watt smile**

**inashosetai- um does it answer you question?**

**Shamatic Destiny- smile Thank you, and yes Mir/San and Kou/Aya shall be added thanks to you**

**Alex-Chan-Thank you, bows**

**kagomeinu- you realize it's spelled wright, right?**

**AngelnoDarkness-female of 'many' words...(on you profile 'crapy' is spelt crappy, Jk... but it is.)**

**For all who don't know JK means just kidding, or in the immortal words of my best friend Beth JoKe...**


End file.
